


Strictly Professional

by canadino



Series: ABO Verse - Altered Rules [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Midorima sleeps with his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ABO verse but I'm using slightly different canon rules. They can be found in the description of my ABO series.

Akashi is out of his spectacularly pressed suits and his hair is loose, albeit damp from sweat and being pushed back and out of his face with slightly trembling hands, but Midorima thinks he has never seen Akashi look so regal. He’s shaking a little too, honestly, because he also thinks he has never had such - earthshaking is a word that seems to come close to the feeling he has - sex in all twenty-six years of his life. Akashi’s back is milky pale and artistically beautiful and is the only sure thing in Midorima’s life right now, so he focuses on that. Akashi lets out a long, deep breath. “Well. I guess that teaches me never to skip suppressants even if I think I’m safe.”

Midorima’s mind is scrambled like the eggs he can never seem to avoid burning, but he opens his mouth and says, “You weren’t on suppressants?” It’s honestly a stupid question and there’s a ton of other things he wants to be saying and asking, but for the moment, it’ll do. 

“I don’t make a habit of skipping them. Especially if I’m in the office. But I thought since I was out of town for a trip and would be working alone in my room, I wouldn’t have to worry about it. They make my head a little fuzzy at the edges and slows down my reactions, so I don’t take them if I don’t have to. They aren’t ideal conditions, but I can work through them. But - when I don’t and it’s been a while since I’ve been off them, things get...intense.” He turns back, and Midorima hasn’t been aware that the coy look Akashi Seijuro can give while looking over his shoulder is the one thing he’s been wanting and waiting for. “Sorry about that.” The smile that accompanies it is wry and not at all apologetic.   


“I,” Midorima starts, and swallows, and begins again, “didn’t know you were an Omega.” Of course, he’s known for the past hour and a half, but not before. He wasn’t aware of it when he knocked on Akashi’s hotel room door to ask about some numbers he was unclear on, and when Akashi answered the door, looking absentminded and distracted, Midorima had smelled the pheromones - camellias with an undertone of something carnal - and had wrinkled his nose, thinking his supervisor had brought an Omega to his room during the business trip. But when he was invited in after a long pause and discovered there was no one else in the room, and Akashi was giving him an equally long look beneath his eyelashes, Midorima realized, and he realized he was painfully hard because of it.   


And then - well. “It’s shocking, isn’t it?” Akashi says, gathering his hair in his hands to give them something to fiddle with. “The son in a lineage of Alphas, an Omega. My father would have disowned me ages ago if I wasn’t so capable regardless of it. My brother is an Alpha, rest assured, so he’s the one my father brings to social events. He’s got the pharmaceutical branch of the company working on super suppressants for me, but no amount of biological tampering is going to make me into the Alpha he’s always wanted me to be.” 

Midorima’s senses are just starting to swim back up to the surface. “You work with...you work with so many Alphas,” he says. He doesn’t say, Alphas like me. He’s lost count of how many nights he’s worked overtime with Akashi, and although he’s never smelled the telltale Alpha scent on Akashi, he had always suspected Akashi had been too careful to show any kind of unsightly behavior and had taken Alpha suppressants. “Aren’t...don’t you feel any apprehension about it?”

Akashi shrugs. “You didn’t know I was an Omega until now, did you? The super suppressants are top of the line.” He turns his whole body now, a bit, and fingers a thick, gray patch on his abdomen, right below his belly button. “The neck braces are a bit obvious for someone hiding that they’re an Omega, so my father also designed this birth control patch. I go in for monthly check-ups so they can monitor its effectiveness. If my father has his way, I’ll never be pregnant in my lifetime.” Midorima reaches out before he can stop himself, although he pulls back before his fingers make contact, but Akashi takes his wrist and guides his hand back. The patch is coarse, and he had thought it was some kind of bandage when Akashi was riding him, almost snarling with impatience. The thought arouses him again, the image of the proper, co-second-in-line of command who oversaw several departments - Midorima never dwelled on it, but he has thought before that Akashi must be very beautiful during sex. Granted, before it was in the position of an Alpha, but Akashi as an Omega was demanding and expectant and - Akashi is half hard, still holding Midorima’s hand up against his stomach. 

“I marked you,” Midorima says, suddenly anxious. It binds Akashi to him for the remainder of his heat, but that’s secondary to the worry that the bite is difficult to hide even with high collars. In the moment, he hadn’t considered biting lower - or even not biting at all, which is the problem he thinks - and now there are red marks along Akashi’s hairline.   


To his surprise, Akashi snorts. “You’re sweet, thinking I’ve remained celibate until now just because I’m an Omega and I’m under my father’s house. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He bends down, and Midorima smells again, that sweet pheromone. “I would worry about your second performance, though. I’ve always thought you were quite capable, but this might be your biggest test.” He brings Midorima’s hand lower and groans, up against Midorima’s ear. 

“You really are impossible to please, as they say,” Midorima says.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my feminist, morally upright ABO verse.


End file.
